User talk:Gez
Thanks! Thanks for catching my error on the DoomEd nums for the ZDoom-compatible spawn and anchor points on the Polyobject article. I should have known, since EE supports the same DoomEd nums, but I was too lazy to double check and thought I knew from memory ;) --Quasar 17:16, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No problem. :) --Gez 17:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) James Haley (Quasar) IIRC we have some precedent here for not redirecting bio articles to user profiles. Pages in the main space are theoretically supposed to adhere to some standards of "encyclopedic" content (NPOV, citing sources, good grammar). It is therefore not a great idea for a reader to click a link in an article and get a user page, which can say almost anything the editor feels like putting there. (This is *not* a statement about Quasar himself; we all know he is a good writer. :> Ryan W 16:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) idgames template issue I think something went wrong with your idgames template update: the "at Doomworld/idgames" part of the template doesn't seem to be displayed at all when the template is used. -- Janizdreg 21:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :This is annoying. It worked at first. Okay, I fixed it. It works now. I purged the page a couple of times after I was done just to be sure. --Gez 21:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ZDoom version history and Strife support Excellent work on the ZDoom version history so far, and thank you very much for writing it up. Now I'd just like to know if you left the initial addition of Strife support without an exact matching version number on purpose or not. That's the only thing in the list that didn't look quite right when I did a quick read-through. -- Janizdreg 04:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Because I don't know in which version it appeared. There's a date for when it happened, with Randy making a thread about having successfully played through the full game, but that's somewhere between 2.0.47 and 2.0.97. Likewise, I'd have liked to say in which version(s) Heretic and Hexen support were completed, but it's unclear. --Gez 09:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Item mystery Since you seem to have dug deeper into the code of the early Doom versions (specifically the Alphas), would you perchance happen to have any info as to what the mystery items are in map 11 of Doom 0.5? The ThingID is 2032; the items are strangely found in only one (1) map in the entire Doom series. Specifically in the "console room" of what later became Spawning Vats. A mystery it is. 15:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't looked at the code, just at the resources: the content of the wads, because I was adding support to the early graphic formats (among other things) to SLADE 3. If you know that 2030 is Flag Stand Marker, you already know more than me about the things. Looking at the exe in a hex editor, there's a lot of info that can be gained because it's there in plain text: the list of sprites, states, the names of data structures... But this doesn't shed much light on the issue, since presumably if the item doesn't appear, it's because it was already removed from the source. Among the sprites in the wad, a sparky thing can be found (SPARA0, SPARB0, SPARC0). It's one of the things that have no corresponding states apparently, like the barrels (of which there were several types). Maybe that? I haven't looked at the map format so I can't tell you much. --Gez 16:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, no prob. Cheers for the info. Eh, the 2030 item makes an appearance in Doom 0.4; it's just a marker and the sprite for it is FLG1/FLG2 (looks like the bottom part of the Wolfenstein 3D flag stand). Of course it's all conjecture, albeit somewhat educated conjecture. To be honest there's so precious little to go by regarding the pre-retail Doom versions that pretty much anything you come up with is authoritative. 21:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, I don't know if you will do anything with these, but here they are: Alpha stuff, them is. 08:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd tentatively suggest sparks. They could have been put in this room to indicate computer malfunction (electric arcs from the consoles). These sprites are not used by anything in this list. Not that we'll ever know for sure... --Gez 11:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Awesome work on the Doom 64 level descriptions, even though they're simple and don't contain map layouts and what not, I liked how you described the nature of each map. I may add the map layouts myself if I get around to it. --Aldaraia 01:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I did? Are you sure? --Gez 07:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Marathon article WIKIA! That WYSIWYG interface you make people use by default is a DISASTER! Not only that — it is now impossible to log in unless javascript is enabled. Probably few users can edit from their phones now. Ryan W 23:06, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Copyright conversation (ugh) : some people have reported that the full episode is available even in just the demo version, meaning that these instructions allow someone to play the new level on a PC despite not having bought it. Therefore, I think it is inappropriate . . . ::Demos in XBLA contain the complete game, its just the license stored which disable the full version. So yes, you are able to extract the complete doom2.wad out of the demo. This counts for XBLA Ultimate Doom too.--Cybdmn 20:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: * sigh * Clearly we all need to go back to 9600 baud modems, so that publishers aren't tempted to distribute extra material like this... Ryan W 21:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you suppose this reasoning also applies to the "leftover" maps in Chex Quest? (In theory, anyway; Chex Quest is pretty old.) I could have sworn we mentioned those in our article at one point, although it's not there currently. Ryan W 19:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say so. Even though it's less relevant since now the way to get Chex Quest would be to get the Chex Quest 3 IWAD, which does not contain leftover Doom resources. --Gez 19:49, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Succession templates While your changes to the succession templates make sense for source ports, they effectively restrict use of the templates only to source ports, and this was not the intent when I added them. Indeed, they are used for multiple purposes on Wikipedia, for everything from lines of royalty to number 1 hit songs to record-holding athletes. This is why the wording was generic enough to be used for anything. Do we need a better solution to this, such that the text is parameterized? --Quasar 17:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well yeah, on Wikipedia it's used for a lot of things, but this here wiki is a lot more specific. I'm not sure what else it could be used for. Versions of maps? They tend to be on the same page (and even then, "based on" makes more sense). IRC channels? Not sure they really need a genealogy. The only potential use for preceded/succeeded here would be the people who were Cacowarded "Mappers of the Year" and, even there, it would be a bit silly I think. (Cacowarded maps already have a navbox template, and you can't really say that a single map is preceded by ten and succeeded by ten others.) :As generic as preceded/succeeded may seem, I think it's wrong in the context of source ports, because it automatically obsoletes those that were succeeded by one. I don't think one can say that Skulltag makes GZDoom obsolete for example. A succession would be more if it were, like royalty or best-selling hit songs, the most popular ports each year, and that's data we don't have (other than wild guesses based mostly on anecdotal evidence), and that's also not how it's been used for the moment. So yeah, sure, the text can be made a parameter, but I think it can wait until a use for that is found... --Gez 17:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) re: hexen trivia I stand corrected, thanks. I thought the Mage had green blood because 1. the regular death, and 2. getting hit in gameplay seemed to produce green blood or flesh sometimes. Having actually looked through ripped sprites, you were right. In addition, I've found that the "death by fire" animation applies to all player sprites. I was misled because I could only seem to get that effect by using the bloodscourge against the bosses. Now that I've found more Hexen info online, I won't be misled by gameplay events. I edited a bit more to make it read better in the new context. Xcalibur201 21:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Reversion Hello, sorry for bothering you, what's the sense on this reversion? I don't think the edits of an user called "Drsleep" are reliable for that article. And take into account that (s)he's deleting the link to a reliable source which clearly states that he's still owing money to Romero. --Kyano 16:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :The issue had been debated before. General policy for people page is to avoid drama stuff (e.g., look at the CodeImp page history) and respect the wishes of the concerned people (e.g., deletion of the SuperJamie or Tenchu articles). The only thing reliable about the Romero formspring is that it is indeed what Romero said a while ago. If Drsleep doesn't want a wiki page telling he's a fugitive from the law, then let him have that. Other admins of this wiki, notably Quasar, had seen this change and decided to let it that way, that seems the wiser way to address the issue. It's not like the Doom wiki is a criminal monitoring station for a legion of cybervigilantes. --Gez 21:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::But that's supposing that Drsleep is really Dr. Sleep and not an impersonator. --Kyano 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't say I overly care about that. Impersonators would do worse than , they generally attempt to discredit the impersonated victim by behaving like trolls or vandals. This editor was neither. Assume good faith, as they said. --Gez 01:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) A User Hello there! I am Tech. I don't contribute to this wiki but something caught my attention. this user is a major vandal on the loose. He is jumping from wiki to wiki and I am trying to get him to be globally blocked from wikia. He has jumped from wiki to wiki, even my own wiki. We are all blocking him for indefinite, so I just wanted to suggest that you change the block setting to the same. Thanks! --Technology Wizard Stalker/Stalker Boss Hi, I noticed an issue with Stalker and Stalker_boss. The stalker boss talk page recommends deleting the separate article and merging with Stalker, and I agree. Info for both is in the Stalker page, but the Stalker_boss page still exists. Could you delete it, and add a "stalker boss" redirect for the Stalker page? (also, you might want to replace the bottom image on Stalker with the image on Stalker_Boss) tia Xcalibur201 12:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose. Though keep in mind that the community has moved to a new home by and large, which is why admin activity is going to be very slow here. This move hasn't been publicized overtly on the wiki itself because the Wikia team would consider it vandalism. See here for more information. If you decide to follow, you'll be welcome over here. --Gez 12:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, thanks for the heads-up. I've heard of many other people on this site making similar decisions. I appreciate the invite - you'll see me there, and I'll bring all my Hexen info with me. Xcalibur201 14:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, my name seems to be registered there, but I can't login, and there's no email attached to it. my email is bigdan201 AT yahoo.com - can you get me there somehow? ill make a new name if necessary, but id rather keep the same handle. Xcalibur201 14:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not a bureaucrat so I can't do that myself, but I've contacted Quasar about the issue. --Gez 18:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage Spiff Hey there Gez! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. With the upcoming release of Doom 3 BFG Edition, I thought this might be a great time to highlight the awesome content here on the Doom wiki! To that end, I would love to spiff up the wiki in general: add a cool skin, add the expanded nav feature to improve user navigation, and general touch-ups on the mainpage too. I'll likely start with those major changes tomorrow. Let me know if you have any suggestions or input! I'd love to work with you or any other admins on getting the wiki some much deserved attention. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Having things you said changed You know if I were you, I'd make a complaint about having things you said and signed with your name changed by admins. "Terms of service" be damned, changing things that people said in a published work as such constitutes an action of libel. -- 14:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Did you check the edit history of this page? If you had, you would have seen that I did not change what was actually said; all I did was to remove the links, as required by Wikia. If you have a complaint about that, go to Community Central and take it up with the staff; and be careful about further hypocritical allegations of "libel". — RobertATfm (talk) 16:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC)